


Teacher's Pet

by SpittingFire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm new to this, Reader Is Not Frisk, Roleplay, Speanking, Teacher and Student, i don't know how to tag i'm sorry, i guess?, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpittingFire/pseuds/SpittingFire
Summary: You find yourself indulging one of your partner's fantasies, what could it be...?





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is actually a pretty old submission of mine, but it was part of a trade with the incredibly thebananafrappe on tumblr, and i'm sure somewhere on here as well. 
> 
> Also: please forgive my bad grammar, I wrote this on 24 hours of no sleep. But I hope you guys enjoy it as much Banana did!

The stout Skeleton peered through the frosty window pans, as light rain pelted against the cold, hard surface. He could feel the cold seep into his bones and chill him to his core, and yet, the feeling was…pure. This felt different than the chill he experienced in the underground when he lived in Snowdin; there, the cold felt stark and grim, and the lingering memories of previous resets haunted his dreams and always ever nagging at the back of his mind. But now, they were gone and over, and he could enjoy what life had to provide on the surface world and observe with curious eyes as the seasons changed, how the sweltering heat alternated to a biting cold. It was enchanting to the curious monster, for he had not experienced the things he’d felt on the surface…at least, that’s what he could recall, for all he knew he experienced this in a previous timeline.

                But he digressed and with a content sigh, he adjusted the red bowtie that sit fastened comfortably around his neck, and straightened out his blue vest, and finally, adjusted the cuffs on his dress shirt. He sat in a small office and in front of him were several papers, some with red check marks while other circled equations and wrote small notes, some reading, “See me after class,” or a little joke here and there, “Who’s on the case when the electricity goes out? Sherlock Ohms,” He chuckled to himself as he wrote this before a gentle knock interrupted his thoughts.

                “Professor? May I come in?” Your soft voice echoed as you waited for permission to enter, biting your bottom lip nervously as you glanced down the hallway, wondering if perhaps anyone would come and…interrupt your plans, “Yes come in, ___. **_Watt_** can I help you with?” He chortled, a hint of a smile in his voice as you rolled your eyes. Your professor took every chance he could with his students to make a small pun or joke involving physics; but he _was_ a physics teacher, after all. Carefully you stepped into the little office and closed the door behind you, wishing and praying for privacy as you fiddled with the front of your school uniform, your front teeth gnawing at the soft flesh of your lip. “W-well, I saw I hadn’t done very well on my last test and I was…wondering if perhaps, I could do a little…extra credit.”

                “Oh?” The Skeleton questioned, leaning forward as he propped his chin against his large hand, motioning for you to take a seat in a nearby stool. Carefully you glided across the room, swaying your hips…seductively? Yet trying to keep your skirt down or hiking up. You didn’t want to give away the surprise!

                _Stay in character_ , you quipped mentally as you sat, knees pressed firmly together to hide your rather…revealing choice of attire. Beneath the black plaid skirt, you wore nothing, and you flinched as your soft folds pressed against the cold steel, causing you to quiver as the mounting heat pooled in your quaking core. “What did you have in mind, ___?” He leaned closer towards you, eying you carefully as he noted your slight twitches and fidgets, causing his grin to widen. Although this seemed like a relatively normal scenario, a student coming to a teacher for extra help, but it was a rather different situation for the two of you. In fact, you weren’t even a student. And he wasn’t even a real teacher.

                You were playing out a scene, a fantasy from your skeletal boyfriend, who had seen this type of scenario while exploring the depths of the internet and stumbled across some pornography, and watched with eager curiosity. The setting played out and ever since, Sans wanted to try it with you, his loving, adoring and kinky partner; you relinquished your hold on your now aching lip, stumbling over your words you practiced so diligently for the past week or so, “W-well…perhaps I could do you…a favor?” You asked, parting your legs ever slightly to reveal the thin slit of your sex.

                This immediately grabbed Sans attention, his eye lights sparkled with a hint of mischief, “And what favor would that be?” He asked, his voice suddenly low and husky—shit. Damn he knew how to get under your skin, “I thought…maybe…”

                “Come here,” He commanded suddenly, leaning back as the chair creaked and groaned under his weight; and already the faint glow of his erection tented his slacks. Immediately you stood and walked with calculated steps before he held up a single finger, “I know what you’re trying to do, Miss ____. Hike up that skirt, lemme see that cute ass of yours,” He instructed as a hand came up to paw at his groin, growing harder by the second. Your long digits curled under the hem of your skirt, turning slightly to show your bare posterior and behind you, Sans growled, the sound of bone creaking together as his smile strained against his clenched jaws.

                A light flush dusted across your milky cheeks as your breath was shaky, strained as you struggled around the lump forming in your throat, “Very nice~” The monster purred, his magic suddenly tingling in the air as a sudden hard SMACK echoed throughout the room. You yelped, a hand coming to rest against your stinging backside that reddened from the invisible hand that struck it, “Mm…you like that, don’t you baby doll?” He chided, your gaze hard as you shot him an irritated glare from over your shoulder, but you knew he was right. You rubbed your thighs together, receiving some much needed friction and this only added fuel to the fire.

                The skeleton took note of this, knowing that you were growing impatient; he could practically smell your delicious pheromones as they waft in the air, his own arousal growing and intensifying, and he gave a predatory growl. “P-professor…please,” You whimpered softly, wriggling your rear at the lust driven beast, the sound of his zipper coming undone ringing in your eyes. You inhaled sharply, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

                He shifted in his seat, leaning back some and spreading his legs as his glowing member sprang free from its confinements, a perfect pearl of pre-cum sitting at its tip, “How ‘bout you come sit on this cock, Miss ___,” He said; you turned and straddled his lap, eager to feel his thick cock nestled deep in your sex and feeding the fire, “Eager aren’t we?” He teased. You whined pathetically, desperate to feel the sweet release of bliss that took you every time you did this with him, to feel his seed be fucked hard and deep and drip down your thighs as he marked you as his, over and over again.

                You rocked your hips back and forth against his shaft, a trail of your arousal coating the underside of his shaft and deep in his chest, he growled, large hands suddenly striking your backside once more before coming to rest firmly against your hips. As expected you jumped, crying out what sounded like displeasure but he knew, he knew it excited you and sent you reeling over the edge at times. “Now,” He began as he carefully lined himself up  with your tiny slit, “Lower yourself down…that’s it, nice and easy n-now,” He groaned, your lips hugging his shaft as your walls widened and stretched to fit his thick girth.

                The further he slid, the more your honey pot dripped its sweet nectar, coating him and leaving behind a warmth that could only be described as: carnality, a keening that could only be satisfied by his sinful touch. You squeaked and groaned, feeling him just fill you to the brim and finally, he hilted himself, taut ivory sinking into the soft flesh of your hips, “Now…let’s see how many **_hertz_** we can make you go!”

                You rolled your eyes and parted your lips in a retort, only for it to die on your lips with a squeak as he suddenly thrust up into you, his tip pressing against a sensitive little bundle of nerves.  You voiced your pleasure with lewd moans and exasperated gasps, and again he struck the spot, over and over again and sending you deeper into the murky depths of pleasure. Wisps of smoky blue flame emitted from his left eye, the cerulean spark licking at his cranium and caressing the study rim of his socket, “Heh…y-you must’ve thought I was casein,” He began, a hard thrust sending him curving perfectly into your core, “Once you found how versatile and flexible I AM!” He punctuated with a sharp thrust, his tip kissing gently against your cervix.

                A scream rippled from your frame, hands coming up to grab at his shoulders as sharp digits dug into the soft fabric of his vest, “S-Sans!” You chanted over and over, as if his name were a mantra and this only seemed to fuel him. He brought you closer and whispered hotly in your ear the dirty things he’d do to you, how he’d wear your cute little pussy like a ring or how he loved seeing you squirm and beg in his lap, but here and there, he’d pepper you with sweet nothings. You were close to becoming unhinged, your hips rocking and bucking into his hard thrusts that were soon becoming erratic and sloppy.

                “You wanna cum?” You nodded, moaning a weak yes in his ear, “Cum with me baby, cum on my cock!” He barked, feeling your walls flutter and tighten almost painfully. You voiced your pleasure, your body stiffening as suddenly a wave of pleasure came crashing down, sending you into a downward spiral of bliss that only seemed to spiral and swirl. You could feel Sans own release, his thick blue magic traveling deep and filling you to the brim, “Hah…p-professor,” You cooed softly, peppering his face in little, affectionate kisses. His hands held you flush against him as his voice rumbled deep in his chest, “Heh…thanks for the roleplay babe.” 

               


End file.
